


Gabrielle

by JohnDoeScelerat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoeScelerat/pseuds/JohnDoeScelerat
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND DEATH OF FAMILY MEMBERA soft drizzle could be heard resonating from outside. Malia stood up from the soft velvet couch she was sitting on. Quietly she made her way down the hall. Self-consciously she pulled down her shirt sleeves to better hide the scars that lay across her wrists. She peered into her father's study only to see him having fallen asleep at his desk. She entered and carefully avoided the parts of the old wooden floor that creaked. Laiden across the study were photos of her mother. She understood why her father kept these painful mementos. The only thing worse than losing someone was forgetting them.





	Gabrielle

A soft drizzle could be heard resonating from outside. Malia stood up from the soft velvet couch she was sitting on. Quietly she made her way down the hall. Self-consciously she pulled down her shirt sleeves to better hide the scars that lay across her wrists. She peered into her father's study only to see him having fallen asleep at his desk. She entered and carefully avoided the parts of the old wooden floor that creaked.

Malia ran her fingers across the books in the bookcase. Her hand stopped when it hit a photo frame. She turned her head. The picture showed her parents standing awkwardly in the line at the Labia. She giggled. Her mother told her this story. Her father was so nervous he dropped his popcorn twice.

There were more framed photos throughput the study. She understood why her father kept these painful mementos around. The only thing worse than losing someone is forgetting them.

She slowly made her way to her father’s desk when she saw it. It suddenly hit hard again. In the back corner was one last photos. She stepped closer, desperately trying to fight the memories. The photo was a polaroid of her mother. A silent tear slid down her cheek. She turned to her father.

Mewmew, who had taken residence next to her father’s head, glared at her lazily as she scribbled down a note for her father before leaving.

Grabbing a coat, she exited the house and went for a walk with Fluffy, their mongrel.

She followed the beaten path to the woods, taking in the sounds, sights and smells of nature. She admired the yellow wood trees. She unsuccessfully tried to stop Fluffy from chasing a poor innocent squirrel. She walked further down to their family's special spot by the creek. She took a seat in a rock kept dry by the overhead planks her father put in six years prior. Malia allowed the memories to flow back as Fluffy dashed past to play in the shallow water.

She remembers the picnics the family had across the creek on cool summer days, including the time she 'accidentally' set the picnic basket on fire. Her dad laughed as he tried to extinguish the flames, with mother eventually just picking up the basket and throwing it into the creek while mumbling something about falling for a pyromaniac.

She remembered the first time they brought Fluffy to the creek. The crazy little girl refused to go home. After struggling for about what felt like hours they caught the mutt and had to carry him home.

A tear slowly slipped down her cheek as she remembered the last time her mother was there with her. They were celebrating her birthday. Mother was scolding the dog for stealing chicken off of people's plates, and then scolding her cousins for trying to feed their vegetables to Fluffy, and then scolding her dad for not wanting eat vegetables.

She stopped trying to fight the memories. Her mother laying ill in a hospital bed. Despite her weakened state, she had still been a light of warmth incomprehensible. The stories her mother told her in that last month she would never forget. Her mother told her about how she stole the engagement ring her father made as to propose to him first. Her mother told her about how excited she and her father was when they found out they were going to have a child. The dam burst, her silent tears became loud sobs. The tears ran down her cheeks.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when Fluffy ran past her to greet her dad, who was now desperately trying to not get covered in muddy paw prints. She chuckled as her dad eventually just gave up trying to stop the dog, enduring the little mongrel until Fluffy saw a squirrel to chase.

"I got your note," he quietly said.

"So why did you come then?" She asked.

"I was worried you might catch a cold." He replied.

"I miss her."

"I know, I miss her too."

“Papa, why did she have to go?”

“I don’t know.”

"I want hot chocolate."

"I'll put the kettle on"

"And I want to watch a movie, something with gore and mayhem"

"Like father like daughter, I'll see what I can do"

The duo started to follow the beaten path back to the old creaky spooky house they called home.


End file.
